


Coffee Shop Savior

by jstadrtyhdlm



Category: All Time Low, Bandom
Genre: All Time Low (Band) - Freeform, Jalex - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-24 19:11:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9781121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jstadrtyhdlm/pseuds/jstadrtyhdlm
Summary: Alex and Jack, two complete strangers, had unknowingly went to the same concert one night in Baltimore. After the show they both go to the same coffee shop to cool down, were one of them runs into some trouble and the other might just have to save him.





	

**_Alex POV:_ **

The concert was amazing. It was by far the greatest show I've ever seen live, and I'd seen a lot of concerts.

It was a really hot and sweaty show, which just added into how freaking cool it was. I had a passion for close, personal concerts. They were my life. Plus it was always amazing to see Green Day live.

Afterwards though, I was always _really_ tired. That was to be expected though, because honestly I get kind of crazy at concerts. Dancing and jumping around is really fun but is also really tiring.

I went to that concert alone because I didn't have anyone who would go with me. All my friends were either lame or busy. But that was okay, I had fun anyways.

Sometimes after concerts I go to this little coffee shop down the road from my apartment and get some hot chocolate, especially when it's cold out like this.

I was hot inside the venue but as soon as I walked out I was back to freezing, so I decided tonight would be a very appropriate night make that hot chocolate stop.

The small coffee shop had a warm homey feel to it, like I'd go in and I would feel so comfortable there and it wasn't far from home so I walked there. I ordered one hot chocolate and one chocolate chunk cookie, I'd earned it after dancing off all those calories.

I took a seat near the large window in the front as I waited for my order. I looked around the shop and quickly noted that there was a man staring at me from across the room.

The man appeared to be drunk. He had a lazy smile on his pale lips as he looked me up and down. I felt really uncomfortable so I turned away from the bleach blond male.

I turned my attention back outside right as a man was walking up to the coffee joint. I couldn't help but notice his hair was two different colors. Most of it was a raven color while there was a small patch on the right side of his hair that was bleached a pale blond color. He was really skinny, but not in an unhealthy way.

I had to admit, I found this man extremely attractive and I hoped that he didn't find my appearance absolutely disgusting. I was normally much more kept and much less sweaty. I tried yanking a few of my brown hairs into place as the raven haired man entered the shop.

He looked right at me and sent me a smile that warmed my heart. I gave him a small grin back but ultimately  blushed and looked away.

When I looked back up the attractive man was at the counter ordering his beverage. I silently hoped he decided to sit next to me, although I would never offer. I was too timid for that.

The woman at the counter called out my name and I went to retrieve my order. Normally I would take it to go, but this night I was too intrigued by this handsome person to my right.

I smiled at the woman and thanked her before I went back to my small table in the corner.

I looked back out the window and moments later I heard someone approach me and sit down. I turned with a smile that instantly fell as I saw it wasn't the raven haired man, it was the drunk who hadn't stopped staring at me.

"Can I help you?" I asked the man politely. I hated confrontation and I really didn't want to provoke him.

"You know," the man slurred, "There'll be six planets, or seven whatever, when I get done fu- I mean destroying Uranus. If ya know what I'm talkin' bout."

I looked at the man in disgust. That was a horrible pick up line, "Um, excuse me?"

"Names Carl, sweet ass," he mumbled so incoherently I almost couldn't understand him, "Wanna get the fuck outta this bish?"

I stared at the disgusting man in front of me in awe, "Are you trying to pick me up?"

"Huh? I just wanna fuck darlin'. It ain't no thing."

" _Excuse me?_ " I repeated for the third time, "I don't- I'm not interested. I'm sorry."

"Course you are. Come on," this man, Carl, said, sounding a bit agitated.

"No, I'm staying here."

"No you're fuggin' not slut," he slurred and grabbed my wrist, "Let's go, dammit."

I tried to pull my arm back in horror, "No stop! I'm not going anywhere with you, you fucking drunk pervert!"

Suddenly the drunk was ripped away from me, he lost his balance and fell to the floor. I looked up to see who had done it and it was the attractive raven haired man. 

He looked at me with a worried expression, "Are you okay?"

I swallowed the lump in my throat I didn't even realize had formed and rubbed my arm where the man had grabbed me, "I, um, yeah. I think so."

The drunk on the ground grabbed a chair and tried to stand up using it as support, but failed miserably. He angrily grumbled something about killing "that sonuva bitch".

The girl at the counter, who couldn't have been older than seventeen, looked completely terrified, "U-Um, sir, please leave before I call the police, because, I-I will."

The man sprawled out on the floor glared at her with pure hatred and she flinched away. She looked at the raven haired man and I and made a gestured that she was going to the back room for something. I assumed it was to call the police.

I glanced over at the attractive man who'd saved me just moments before, "Thank you. I don't know what I would've done if you weren't here."

"It's no problem," he said graciously, "I'm Jack by the way."

I nodded, noting that the name fit him well, "I'm Alex."

"Hell of a circumstance, but it's nice to meet you anyways," Jack stated with a cute chuckle.

"Yeah," I said, laughing lightly too, "No kidding."

Jack opened his mouth to say something but he was cut off my the drunk still thrashing around on the floor and coughing loudly, "I'm outta here. You ain't that hotter totter anyways."

I furrowed my eyebrows as the man finally managed to get to his feet and stumble out of the door, managing to get a few feet down the road before falling over into a pile of trash that broke his fall.

I held back a laugh and went to sit back down at my table with my forgotten hot chocolate and cookie. Jack and I looked at each other, both holding in hysterics but ultimately failing and bursting out in laughter.

It was honestly pretty funny now that the danger of the situation was over.

The barista girl came back out with a cell phone in hand, "Did he leave?"

Jack nodded, "Yeah, he walked that way and fell in some trash."

"Oh," she said, "Um, good. I didn't want to call the police anyways..." She looked at us both for a minute, "Hey, if I went into the back for a moment would you guys be okay? I just, like, need a minute after that."

"Yeah, we'll be fine," I spoke for the both of us.

"Thanks," she gave a nervous smiled and went back into the back room.

Jack picked up his drink from the counter where he'd left it and turned to me. Before he could leave I spoke up, "Would you, maybe, want to sit with me for a while?"

"Yeah, that'd be nice." He placed himself in the seat in front of me and took a sip off his coffee, "Oh, just for the record you're so hotter totter. I don't know what that guy was talking about."

"Oh my gosh," I gushed, blushing in the process, Jack just called me hot, "That guy was so lame. Did you hear his horrible pick up line?"

The raven haired man almost spit out his coffee at the thought, but quickly recovered with a laugh, "Yeah, something about destroying your anus."

I shook my head and smiled, "The worst part is that I'm kind of a space nerd and it almost worked."

He looked at me for a moment then he realized I was joking and laughed lightly, "If I've known that, I would've used it."

I blushed again and looked down at the table shyly.

"Sorry," he said, "That was weird."

"No, I mean, a little, but it was flattering," I grinned, "Do you want some of my cookie?"

"No way, really?" Jack asked, eyes lighting up like Christmas tree as the mention of the sweet treat.

I split the cookie in half and handed him a piece, "Way."

"Thank you," he said before taking a bite, "I'm kind of starving."

"Why?"

"I just went to this concert and I stood in line like all day without eating," he explained, picking off a chocolate chunk and popping in his mouth.

"What?! Really? What concert?" I asked excitedly.

"Green Day."

"What?? Me too!!"

"Oh my god really?" Jack exclaimed, "Wait, you like Green Day?"

"Duh!" I said as if it were obvious, "They're one of my favorites!"

"Same!" he blurted, "Dude, you just got, like, so many cool points! Holy shit!"

I smiled and laughed at him, he was pretty cute. Then we launched into a conversation about music which lead to movies, which lead to a whole world of things and in the end we were talking about Kevin McCallister in Home Alone, because apparently, that was his favorite movie. How cute was that?

By the time 1 a.m. rolled around we were still sitting there talking. He was one of the most interesting people I've ever met. We talked and talked and never got tired of each other. The conversations flowed out of us as if it were the most natural thing in the world.

I'd never had that with a person I'd just met before or anyone, really.

When we decided we both needed to get home for the night, he insisted on walking me home, even though it was right down the street. He even held my hand, which I found really sweet.

As we approached my door I made the decision that I wasn't going to let him leave without getting his number.

But the thing was, he beat me to it.

"You should give me your number so I can take you on a real date next time," Jack said smoothly as he turned to me on my door step.

I blushed at his bold choice of words, but put my number in his phone anyways, because I would love to go on a real date with him.

"I had fun tonight, despite the drunk guy," he said after I'd returned his phone.

I grinned, "Eh, that was pretty fun too. You saved me back there."

Jack chuckled, "That's right, just your every day knight in shining armor."

"Seems so," I replied, "Well, I better get inside. You'd better text me."

"Oh, I will," he replied with a smirk, "See you soon."

"Ok," I whispered dreamily as he planted a kiss on my cheek. He walked carefully down the steps and soon disappeared around the street corner.

I could still feel his lips on my skin as I unlocked my door and went inside the apartment. What a night.

I felt my phone buzz in my pocket and a message popped up on the screen.

From unknown, _Hey, it's Jack._

I grinned and typed out a reply, _Who?_

_Shut up loser_ , he said back.

_You know_ , he then sent, _there will only be seven planets when I get done destroying Uranus._

_I hate you,_ I typed with a laugh.

He sent a cute smiley emoji, which inevitably started an emoji war of sorts.

This raven haired man was going to be the death of me, I just knew it... but I think I'd be okay with that.


End file.
